1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a data protecting method and more particularly to the data protecting method for preventing an application from accessing a data which does not belong to the application, and a memory controller and a memory storage device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 in recently years, the consumer' demand to storage media has increased drastically. A rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g. flash memory) is one of the most adaptable storage media to portable electronic products (e.g. digital cameras mentioned above) due to its many characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, non-mechanical structure, and fast access speed.
In general, the rewritable non-volatile memory module includes a plurality of physical blocks which are mapped to a plurality of logical blocks. The logical blocks are provided for one or more applications to use. Nevertheless, the applications access the physical blocks through issuing commands to access the logical blocks. If an application issues a command for accessing the logical blocks belonging to other applications, the accessed data belonging to other applications may be modified, thus the security of the data is affected. Therefore, the issue of how to prevent an application from accessing data that does not belong to the application is the concern for those skilled in the art.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present disclosure. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present disclosure, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.